


A kingdom's falling.

by Cyanide_Laced_Hugs_And_Holly



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gore, M/M, Magic, Murder and Death, Naomh dràgon, Other, Other worldly creatures, Pregnancy, Remus is four years older than Roman, Remus is still a cutie, Roman is still protective broman, Talk of execution and hanging., Transgender, Wild fires(yet they're not so wild fires)), kingdom au, mythology AU, prince Patton of the Naomh dràgon family, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Laced_Hugs_And_Holly/pseuds/Cyanide_Laced_Hugs_And_Holly
Summary: Patton was the mainland's beloved prince, for he was kind and loving, loyal and trusting. Some were scared of the prince, knowing he held magic from the four gods and goddess, who blessed his mothers birth to give her a child which bore the mark of  celestial and saints. He was worshiped by the villagers. And everyone loved him. Well. mostly.There were people who would want to kill the prince for his blood.
Relationships: Logicality, Princexiety, Remile
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter one: Of love and the will to live, will you run.

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got this idea. I don't know where it came from, but now it's becoming a full fledge story,so buckle In kiddies.

Patton was around his early, very early 20's, and was going to be crowned king when he was 25, but all of that was suddenly thrown to the side as he found himself, the prince, running out of the kingdom during the night, running towards the stables with determination to live. Blood had stained his sight and his mind, and he could no longer think right, scarred with the fact that his father and mother, who was holding his unborn sibling at the time, was mercilessly slaughtered in front of him. A pendant was placed on his neck, and a head piece, made with the stones of the saints, was perch on his forehead as the silver chain wrapped around his ears and stretched behind his head. The celestial marks under his eye, on the side of his cheeks, and on his forehead, under the headpiece, were glowing at bright gold, as well as the celestial marks stretching down his body, where on his back, sat the celestial mark of a golden dragon, it's teeth bared, claws sharp, and wings halfway folded.  


Patton ran, and came to a stop, skidding and almost falling, if it wasn't for the horse that pushed him upright with it's nose, a worried snort and the stamp on the ground with it's hooves was enough to bring the dazed prince back. Patton quickly climbed onto the horses back, and with a single whisper and the movement of his legs hitting the side of the horse, the horse tore down into the woods, helping the prince leave the kingdom, tears glistening in his eyes, as the marks on his body burned bright, the saint's blood and the dragon's heart roaring in his blood as the horse raced down the dirt path, passing trees on trees. He couldn't help but bury his face into the horses mane, as they continued to run from the kingdom. 

As they continued to run from the countless body's.

As he continued to run from his parent's dead and cold body. And from his little sibling, what was going to be a beautiful girl, dead and cold within his mother. 

At this thought, Patton couldn't help but sob loudly as the horse finally stopped so they could both rest, and Patton had fallen off the horse, holding onto it's lowered nose as he cried and cried, sobbing loudly into the empty night air. 

_________________________________________________

It had grew darker by the time, And there were no light except the burning stars and the burning gold from Patton's body, who had still yet to calm the light, still fresh with grief. If he wasn't careful, someone would be bound to see the light. And by fate. 

Someone did. 

____________

A few ways away, sat a boy younger than Patton, reading a classical book, diverse in it's alluring words. He was reading to purposely block out his parents, who were talking about the kingdom, his mother's voice was slight high in pitch, and frantic, as his father's was calm, trying to help his wife through her panic state. Something was terribly wrong over at the kingdom. Just by his parents voice he could tell. Sighing, Logan looked towards the woods, only to drop his book as his eyes widen from behind his glasses as he stared at a bright unnatural golden that was covering the forest. 

Curious, Logan stood up, tucked his bookmark into his book, closed it, and walked out of his room, walking past the room his parent were in and towards the back door. Quietly, he opened the door, before closing it behind him and walking towards the forest, towards the golden light. 

___________________________________________

It felt like he was walking forever, to his legs that was. They were scratched up and bruised from falling and getting scratched by briers. Blood was trickling down his legs by the time he made it to the source of the golden light. Only to freeze, his silver eyes widening at the sight of what seem to be the prince sobbing into the lower nose of a horse, his entire body was covered in bright glowing golden marks as he sobbed loudly. Logan neared the other slowly, calmly and carefully, careful not to make any sudden movements that would scare the clearly grieving, golden glowing prince. 

Suddenly, the prince looked up and towards Logan, blue iris rimmed with gold staring deeply into Logan's pools of silver. Logan couldn't help but moved slightly to the other, staring at the cuts on the prince and the gash on the prince's shoulders, and the way his face morphed into grief as he started to cry, quieter this time. Logan walked closer, only to jump back when the horse stomped its feet and let out a warning huff of air from it's nose. 

"Calm, Maxius" Whispered the prince hoarsely, holding onto the horses neck as he stood on wobbly legs. Logan watched in a trance, staring at the golden marks before realizing who was in front of him, bowing slightly. The prince shook his head and beckoned the boy upwards. 

"No, no. None of that." Logan was confused, but lifted his body upwards either way, taking in a small breath as he looked at the prince's appearance. Logan didn't think this was how he was going to meet the prince. In the middle of the forest, holding onto a horses nose while sobbing, glowing golden. 

"Something happened to the kingdom.." Logan whispered out, not as a question but more of a very scared and disbelieving statement. The prince only nodded, staring towards the abandoned kingdom. 

"My family and I were attacked. My parents were killed in front of me without any given mercy and I ran away from my home, from my kingdom. I am bound to be chased, and they are bound to burn these woods untill I am flushed out of them." Logan opened his mouth to say something but immediately stopped himself as he looked at the prince. His eyes had completely change regarding the normal eye. They were like a reptiles, like a snake, blue still rimmed with gold, but with a diamond like slit adjusting its self to the light of his own body. His body was glowing brighter, and the dragon on his back was the brightest, glowing in the dark of the woods. 

"My question to you is." He paused and looked towards Logan, snake like eyes piercing his very soul. 

"Why are you here?"

Logan was baffled beyond these words, staring at the saint and celestial blessed prince, his silver eyes stuck in a trance beyond the unknown beauty of the gold glow and captivating hue that was the prince's unordinary eyes. How could he answer that question. 

Could he even answer that question. He was there because he saw the glow of gold, and was drawn to it's un-normal color. 

"I- I saw the golden light from my home, from over that way. From all I could tell, I was the only one to notice the glow, for my parents were in the main room, discussing something about the kingdom." Logan stared at the prince before staring off into the forest in horror, eyes widening as orange, yellow, and red flames danced on the edges of the forest, burning at the trees. 

"They're going to burn the entire forest...it's going to reach my home.." the flames that danced from far on the edges of the woods, reflected onto his glasses, giving his silver eyes a red, orange, and yellow haze to it. Patton, still very much glowing, held the pendant that was still perched on his neck between his fingers and closed his eyes, listening and smelling the air. 

Smoke. It smelt like smoke, and it was getting stronger by the minute. In about 30 minutes the fire would catch to them, and Logan's home would be gone. 

Gritting his teeth, Patton opened his eyes and focused on the fire that danced within his core soul, grabbing onto it, letting the blood of the celestial course through his blood stream as the glow in his body flickered and danced as though they were flames too, and soon enough they were, and they were steadily consuming Patton, but they never burned. 

Logan stared with wide eyes at the prince, more confused on how the flames even got there, but never did he question it. He watched as the golden flames grew, and danced, and soon the prince was consumed by his own flames. Logan continued to stare with baited breath, waiting. Just waiting, for something. 

And what he got,was something much more than just a pile of burnt skin and Ash. 

  


Standing in front of him, after the flames cleared, was indeed a dragon. Scales and feathers, gold and blue, teeth sharp and bared, wings folded slightly, ivory claws sharp and pressing into the ever drying dirt, tail curling slightly in a warning kind of way. Slightly pointed ears stood upon the dragons head, his snout was long, and it's nose was crinkled up, in a teeth baring snarl. Deer like antlers-horns, grew and curved on his head, it's eyes were like Patton's, blue rimmed with gold, eyes snake like. Logan didn't know what was happening, or where the prince was, but after staring at the beautiful and dangerous beast in front of him, realization dawned on him, silver eyes growing wide with shock. 

The dragon in front of him, was in fact, the prince.

* * *

  



	2. Chapter two: To stay and fight, so to protect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan realizes that he's standing in front of the prince. Well.  
> I mean. It is him. Kinda.

Logan was having a hard time trying to get the fact straight in his mind that the prince was standing in front of him, but was a dragon. 

Hm. Okay. Yeah. Now you would see why it seems so unbelievable. 

The prince turned his head towards Logan, eyes flickering back to the flames for only a sec, before turning his entire body around, startling maxius only a little, his eyes still flickering towards the flames worriedly. If he worked fast, he could save the forest, and Logan's home. Letting out an aggravated huff of smoke from his nose, Patton turned his head towards the fire, before snapping his head back when he felt something touch near his neck. 

It was Logan, silver eyes wide and confused, filled with admiration and wonder. Patton stared at the eyes and let out a low sigh-like breath of air, the soft "hrrrr" from the back of his throat filling into the smoke covered air. 

"What's going to happen. If we don't stop this fire, I mean?" Logan was staring at Patton with these wide, afraid silver eyes, that it broke the poor prince's heart. Voices could be heard and the sound of fire was unmistakable.

"Take maxius, and go. Warn your family of the fire, and have them leave. Leave with them. I'll try to stall them, and keep the fire at bay." Logan gave the prince a look, and looked towards the horse, then the fire. 

"What if you can't stall them or keep the fire at bay. What then?" Patton's tail flicked outwards, and pushed Logan towards the horse, patience Waring thin. "Then they'll get what they want. They'll have my blood on their hands, and they'll be satisfied with the outcome of my death. And once i'm dead, they'll kill the people who associated with me." Patton watched the other eyes widen more before they calmed down, and Logan sucked in a breath. 

"You can't let them just kill you. Are you not going to fight back?" Patton went to reply, but stopped, listening to the sickening sound of trees falling to their death, and the fire crackling dangerously a few ways behind them. The wind started to pick up, hot and dry, as fallen leaves and pine straw flew past the two. Logan hair was blown out of it's neatness and licked at his face, eyes and ears. Patton's wings fluttered soundly in front of Logan, golden feathers glowing brightly from both his glow and the glow of the fire. 

"Leave, now! If they see you with me, they won't hesitate to kill you. Please listen to me and leave! Warn your family!" Logan went to protest again but stopped short when the other didn't give him room to.

 **"Go Now!"** He roared, eyes blazing from both his glow and the fires glow, sending shudders of wonder and fear rolling down Logan's spine. Following the prince's orders, Logan grabbed maxius' reigns and hoped onto the horse, willing the horse to speed into the trees of the forest, and away from the fire, looking back briefly to see the prince look relieved, well as much as a look a relief could look like on a dragons face. 

____________________________

Patton was beyond relief. Having Logan leave so he could warn his family of the oncoming fire was the only thought that plagued the prince's mind. Giving a soft sigh, Patton lowered his head and stared within the trees, glaring at a silhouette outlined by the fire. The glistening scales on the right side of his face was unmistakable. 

Watching with an careful eye, Patton watched the silhouette walk close, then stop a clear misleading grin on his lips.

"Good evening, Patton " The man was short, clearly, because Patton was taller than most, i mean, he was a dragon at the moment, mind you. He had blond hair, mismatched eyes, one black while the other was a glowing yellow, where on the right side of his face were scales. He wore a black shirt with yellow trim, a black and yellow over coat, black slacks, black shoes, and a hat sat on his blond waves. A sinister grin was dancing across his lips as fire raged behind him a few ways back. Patton calmed his blood that was boiling, raging, raving within him, and gave a simple snarl, something that only fueled the half faced man's motive more. 

"Don't be so upset, Patton dear.I'm doing the kingdom a favor! They're all scared of you! Don't you understand that!" Patton growled at the other, he knew what the man said was untrue, Patton had watched the wonder and adoration in Logan's eyes, the way the children in the palace walls gawked at him in this form. What he said was wrong and he knew that. 

"You are untrue. There are people here in my kingdom, with wonder in their eyes. And that is my motivation to live and fight, and therefore, i will not let you claim my life until i have fought with every ounce of my body." Patton's icy blue, golden rimmed iris' pierced the half faced man's eyes, of which lacked any light but only the darkness that lived in them, and fought off any light. The man(It's deceit duh) sighed and ran a hand through his wavy blond hair, pushing his hat up more slightly. 

"I thought you would say that. Very well then. If that's you want your majesty, than I'll gladly supply that to you. We'll fight until your very last, stubborn, breath has escaped your very being. I'll watch with glee as your body fades from that form and become a meekly version of what used to be the great prince, blessed by the saints and celestial. I'll watch as your eyes become glossy and bland of what they used to be. I promise you. We'll fight until either you or i die. One of us will, and only fate can settle it." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nearly falling off the horse, while coming to a stop, Logan dismounted the horse and ran into his home, looking around the place for his parents, seeing them already gone. 

The town's Alchemist/ Wicca mostly likely saw this and warned the town's priest, and he most likely warned the rest of the town. Logan looked around the house and confirmed his thought. Their clothes and most important possessions were gone, so were the bag they used to move around place to place with. Quickly making his way towards his room, Logan stopped, staring off into another room, where a dull light was, and a ever so dim glow. Curious, Logan walked into the room and immediately his eyes landed on a bow and quiver of arrows. It glowed slightly, from whatever it was made of, which seemed to make the bow and quiver of arrows glow. The arrows heads were faced down while the feathers faced up. The feathers were red and seemed to glow, and Logan knew that the feathers belong to a phoenix, mainly because they were glowing like the fire in the forest. Picking up one of the arrows, Logan studied it. The body of the arrow was made up of ivory, of what it seemed like, but it was warm to the touch,and glistened and glowed, the arrow head seemed to be made of obsidian, that had a shine to it, and pulsed a strong energy. Logan seemed captivated by it's energy. Forcing himself to look away, his focused on the glowing bow, that seemed to be made up of the same thing of arrow body, but the ivory- looking body of the bow was darker, sorta like mahogany, but still glistened and glowed. The edged of the bow curled elegantly and had a brighter shine and glow, the string of the bow stretched from both of the bow's edges and looked strong. Testing the string, Logan pulled it back, feeling the bow string bow(Bow- sounds like wow) and stretch outwards towards Logan with ease. Logan honestly didn't understand this. The string looked strong and most likely hard to pull, but it easily bowed under the wims of his long fingers and easily obeyed. 

He had an idea. A crazy idea, but an idea nonetheless. 

Looking towards the quiver of arrows, before back at the bow, Logan strung the bow across his shoulder and wrap the strap of the quiver and wrapped it across the other shoulder, before running outside and towards the horse, who waited for him. Mounting the horse, he willed the horse towards the forest, determination burning in his eyes. 

________

Logan stopped the horse and dismounted the horse quietly and crouched down, moving the bow slowing off of his shoulders and slowly placed it in his grasp, reaching for one of the bows. 

He didn't know what he was doing. Really, what was he doing?

_What are you doing Logan?! You're going to get yourself killed! This is a death wish! But still...The prince needs me. I have to help. I am very capable of using this bow._

Going to grab an arrow, Logan jumped upwards and stopped once he heard a this and looked up to see the other two was very well indeed fighting, and with everything they had. With a more determined force, Logan grabbed a tree branch and climbed upwards on the tree, before kneeling down slightly and notching the arrow, drawing the string back. The thing was, he couldn't do anything while they were moving. Narrowing his eyes before letting them close, he took a breath from his nose and released it from his mouth before opening his eyes again. Relaxed and aiming, Logan let go of the string and the arrow shot forward. He didn't know if it was something to do with the obsidian or not but after gaining a certain amount of speed, the arrow burst into flames, blue flames and flew past the trees but never did it catch anything on fire. 

___________ 

Deceit was thrown to the ground, quickly he rolled away from his death and stood up, going to rush at the other when he stopped, looking towards something blue before his eyes widen. In under a few seconds, an arrow struck his right cheek, blood spilling from the wound as fire licked the side of his face, burning one of his scales. 

Stumbling backwards, he held his face and glared towards the trees, only to be knocked down by Patton's tail,the wind being knocked out of him. 

Hissing out in pain, Deceit held his chest and sat up, only to realize that a silver bladed dagger was pointed towards his neck. Patton had quickly changed forms and held a dagger( given from his father ) close to deceit's throat, a foot pressed against Deceit's chest. 

________________________

Removing himself from the tree, Logan wrapped the bow around his shoulder, and walked silently out of the forest, towards Patton and Deceit, bow clutched in hand and ready to be removed from its place on his shoulders. He stopped, standing still as he watched Deceit kick his leg upwards and struck Patton's leg, making him fall, losing his grip from him, and Deceit took this opportunity and ran towards the fire, leaving Patton and Logan alone. 

Patton lifted his head quickly when he heard footsteps and frowned, seeing Logan, a bow around his shoulders and a quiver of arrows strapped around his other shoulder. Before Patton could scold the other from coming back, an arrow was aimed at him.

"Answers. Now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with the second chapter.   
> Okay so, there are a few things i want to talk about soon, because the story may get confusing.


	3. A bow, is the weapon of hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, in a fit of confusion, draws his bow at Patton and Demands answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Logan loses his shit, because he's scared and doesn't know what's going on.

**Recap:**

**Patton lifted his head quickly when he heard footsteps and frowned, seeing Logan, a bow around his shoulders and a quiver of arrows strapped around his other shoulder. Before Patton could scold the other from coming back, an arrow was aimed at him.**

**"Answers**. **Now."**

* * *

Patton stared at the Arrow, the obsidian glinting dangerously, ready to burn the prince once released from the bow string. 

He didn't blame the other. If he was in Logan's shoes, he would be pointing an arrow at the others head too. Patton raised his hands, and nodded slowly. 

"I do owe you answers. But first, i'm sorry for getting you in this mess." Logan kept his focused trained on the prince, knowing this was a crime. God it was a horrible crime, but he wanted, No. **Needed.** Answers. 

"I don't want to be left in the dark. So answer me this. Who was that man. Why are they _really_ flushing you out the forest by burning my home in the process. Why did they kill your parents. _Why are they trying to kill you?"_ Patton watched the other tremble, but kept his grip steady, silver pools deep and stern, watching the prince's every move. Patton sighed and stared off towards the ground, before flicking back onto the notched arrow. 

"Please, let's not threaten me with an arrow." Logan narrowed his eyes before letting the string rest slightly, still holding onto it. Patton lifted his hands slightly and gave a soft smile, his eyes crinkling slightly. "The man was someone I grew up with. They're burning this place because they want my blood. It possess a powerful substance and they killed my parents to conflict more pain onto to me." Logan felt his strength in the string falter entirely as the arrow drop from bow string. 

"So they are after you, and your blood because of the power it possesses? And you said earlier that they would kill anyone that associate with you?" Patton nodded, watching as Logan frown and pick up the arrow on the ground, putting it in the quiver. He hummed and looked away, before looking back at him, determination burning in his eyes. 

"You'll come with me then." Patton blinked and tilted his head in confusion, sitting up slightly. 

"What?" Logan silver, steely gaze harden as he stared into Patton's eyes, determination roiling in his eyes. 

"They won't know where you'll be. You'll come with me to the other town, where my family is at. That way you'll be safe." Patton cocked an eyebrow upwards at the others sureness but immediately pushed it away from the glare the other shot to him. "Really, I don't believe it's a choice. This way you _will_ be safe. I may look like I don't know what in the seven hells I'm doing with this" he lifted the bow before placing it back safely on his shoulders "but I assure you, I do know what I'm doing. And you are the mainland's prince. You are blessed by the four deities, and have that golden dragons mark on your back. Not to mention you can turn into a god-be-damned dragon. If you were to be struck by a measly _half faced man,_ then what would we call you? You are something so much more than any man compared to you." Patton was baffled beyond words by the other, watching as the other held out his hand for him, a strong look in his eyes. "You will let me help you. That way, I can aid you whenever you need me too." Patton nodded and took ahold of the others hand, letting him pull him off of the ground. 

"Where's the other town?" Logan had turned away from the other, walking towards the horse that was still hidden in the trees. 

"Far from here. Way up North. It gets cold up there." He faced Patton, then the flames, that seemed to be dying slightly, he didn't know why but he thanked mother nature. "We'll stopped by my home to bring what ever we'll need for the colder weather." Patton nodded again, and jogged to catch up with Logan, a crooked smile on his lips, trying to lighten the mood, slightly. He was still grief stricken but he'll be okay. He had to be. 

"If I'll be traveling with you, I'll need to know your name." Logan looked towards the other and nodded, eyes growing softer with a smile in them but a smile never crossed his lips. 

"Logan." Patton smiled wider and nodded, tilting his head to the horse, who seemed to snort in both relief and anger. 

"Patton." Logan nodded and watched as Patton ran towards the horse, only to skid to a stop and rear backwards as maxius stomped his feet and snort in anger. "Woah, woah! Maxius! It's me!" Patton couldn't even get close to the horse as he neighed and stomped his feet again, nipping at the other in anger. 

"Let's both take this in consideration to never make a horse angry, yes?" Patton only pouted as he watched Logan mount his horse, who was glaring at him as he turned away and galloped into the forest, towards Logan's home. 

Patton had to run after them. 

______________________________

It was growing colder by the time Logan made it to his home, the night darker then it was early, stars shining brightly from its place in the dark sky. Patton had followed Logan inside of the home, curious to see what was inside. Logan was in his room, packing what he could for the north. 

After a while, Logan spoke from around the corner in his room. 

"We can stay the night and leave in the morning." After he spoke,he peek his head from around the corner to look at Patton, who nodded. 

"Alright." Logan nodded back and went back into his room to finish packing. 

Once done, he walked out of his room, and towards the main room, seeing Patton still awkwardly standing in the middle of the main room. 

"You can sit down if you want. I'm not going to get mad at you." Logan said, raising an eyebrow at the other as he walked towards the kitchen, keen on getting something to eat. 

_______

Soon, Logan had wished the other goodnight and headed to bed, leaving the prince alone in the dark main room, the only light, was the subtle glow from his eyes and the marks on his body. 

Sighing,Patton laid his head down on the cot, Logan had given him, and stared up at the ceiling. Finally then, did the frustration, anger, sadness, and grief catch up again, and then, did he let himself cry again, curling in on himself as he sobbed quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! My stomach hurts. ;-;  
> Anyways! I did it! The third chapter! I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter because of the shit tone of words Logan basically spits at Patton while basically scolding him.   
> It was fun. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Leave kudos if you want ( not forcing you ) and comment ( again if you want).   
> Fill free to leave some creative criticism on what I need to do to fix and make my story better.   
> And leave me some future ideas because I might get writer's block soon from all this writing and thinking.


	4. Onwards, homebound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning arrives and the two set off towards the other town.  
> And Logan tells Patton the origins of his bow.

**Recap:**

**Finally then, did the frustration, anger, sadness, and grief catch up again, and then, did he let himself cry again, curling in on himself as he sobbed quietly.**

* * *

Patton had awaken on the ground, a blanket draped around him, and his hair disheveled in every which way. Sitting up, he looked around and realized where he was. Quickly he got up,and fixed his messy hair, then tried to fix the wrinkles in his clothes when he stopped hearing some clear their throat. 

"Good morning, Patton." Logan stood in the foyer of the hallway, fixing his glasses up onto his nose as he looked at the other. Patton smiled sheepishly and patted down his clothes again. 

"Good morning, Logan." As Patton greeted the other,Logan gave a small nod and grabbed his bag from his room, a winter coat in hand. Patton watched the other walk outside, then turn his head to look at Patton. 

"We should leave, when we still have the advantage of time, yes?" Logan asked, turning his back and walking towards maxius before he could even let the other speak. 

Patton stood there in the main room, staring off towards the other. 

He helped him with deceit, well only to point an arrow at him, and took enough pity onto him to take him with him to the other town,when he could have followed his orders and taken maxius and left. But he didn't, he was determined to help the prince. And what did he, the prince, do to deserve such hospitality. He risked burning his home and he put him and his family in danger. Not to mention, Logan would be in grave danger since he was helping the prince to no end. Logan was stubborn, _really_ stubborn. 

Patton shook his head and looked ahead towards Logan, who was looking back at him, eyebrows lifted upwards as curiosity and confusion played in those pools of silver. 

"Are we going to stand in front of the foyer, or shall we get going. We'll need to have a head start before the winter becomes to brutal for us, or him." Logan nodded towards maxius, before looking back at the prince. Patton nodded and jogged over to the two,watching as Logan tied his bag onto the reigns saddle bags. After wards he lifted one and looked inside, spotting the royal family's winter coat. Most definitely Patton's. 

Taking it out of the bag, he held it out for the prince. 

"You're going to want this with you. Winter approaches fast for where we're heading." Patton nodded and grabbed the coat, staring at it's stitch work and the embroidered family crest on both the gold buttons, and on the right side. With a soft, sullen smile, he draped the coat over his shoulder and connected the silver chain to the other golden button. Logan looked over to the prince and nearly lost his footing as he tried to climbed upon the bottom reigns, holding onto maxius so he wouldn't fall. His eyes went slightly wide underneath the thick black framed glasses, surprised at how regal the prince looked. 

Shaking his head and looking away, he mounted the horse, and glimpse at Patton one more time, before looking away. Patton walked over to Logan and maxius and gave them both a smile, before grabbing a hold of the reigns that dropped slightly down maxius' neck. 

Maxius broke off into a small stride, as to not leave Patton behind, who stayed beside the two. 

And just like that, they were off, heading towards the mountains. 

_________________________

Nightfall was approaching faster then the two would like. The sun was dipping down into the trees, painting the sky in a variety of pinks, purples and reds. Quite a beautiful scenery. 

Both decided they would have to stop for the night, and thus they found a small place away from the main trail to lay low and get rest. 

Logan was right. The more they traveled up north, the more colder it got. Patton was quite warm, having the royal coat. Logan was warm as well, having his winter coat on hand, but he had to sit next to the fire in order to get even warmer. Patton stood up and walked over the the other and sat down next to him, giving a small smile to the other. 

"May i ask where you got that bow? I'm not saying you stole it! I just never seen a bow like that in my life, i'm just very curious." Logan hummed and held the bow close to him, not wanting to let it out of his sight. 

"It's a family heirloom. My mother was going to give it to me for my 25th birthday, but plans have been slightly changed." He looked down at the bow and kept him closer to him. "My mother told me stories of this bow, where it came from, who made it, and who first weld it. No one out of our family has ever held our bow. If they did get a hold of it, they wouldn't be able to use it." Patton raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, confused. "The string was apparently to strong for the men in our family and people out of our family to pull, and the only one's who could use this bow was the females born directly in the family." Logan looked at the bow again before looking away and towards Patton, who had confusion in his eyes.

"If you can use it,does that mean you're...?" Patton trailed off, clearly his throat as he sat in a beat of awkward silence before Logan sighed and nodded. 

"Yes. I am in fact a female." Patton blinked, watching as Logan drummed his index fingers against his kneecaps. Patton pursed his lips together and as he raised an eyebrow. 

"Can I ask why you're um, dressed like this?" Patton gestured to Logan's hair and clothing as Logan raised an eyebrow at the other, silver eyes piercing the other. "Not to be rude or anything! I'm very curious as to...why..?" Logan's eyes seem to soften only by a little bit as he turned his gaze away and into the surrounding forest. 

"The west town used to travel to our town once every year. It was like a holiday. A very sickening, disgusting, brutal holiday." Patton sat still, mouth closed tightly and eyes never losing sight of the other, as he waited for the other to continue."They would travel to our town, and slaughter all of the female children in families, since they thought we were bad luck. though they never killed off a female if it was the only child, for they were afraid if they did, mother nature and death would strike them dead. So they only killed the females in families that held more than one child. Three years ago, my mother had my little brother Simon, and i was in danger. So to protect me, my mother and father agreed to change my appearance for the better. And to be frank, I am more comfortable this way." Snapped Logan, who sheepishly flashed an apologetic look in his eyes, as he stared at the fire, the reflection of the fire dancing on the lenses of his glasses and danced in his eyes, giving is silver eyes a fiery look in them. Patton didn't mean to stare, but he was memorized by the cold silver pools, always filled with curiosity and the yearning to know more. 

"Is the north town safe?" Queried Patton, his icy blue and gold rimmed iris glowing brighter in the fire light. He tilted his head to the side and gave Logan a sidelong glance, waiting for the other to reply. Logan had hummed and looked up at the night sky, staring at the stars that sat there, glistening ever-so brightly. 

"It is. We travel there during emergencies. Especially during the time when the west town travel's here. Some of us leave a few days early. Some of us don't leave and face these barbarians." Logan pursed his lips, and stared into the fire, before turning a lazy gaze towards the bow, tracing his fingers across the engraving in the middle of the bow's body, words written in old Gaelic. He breathed in softly, and hugged the bow to his chest, closing his eyes, before opening them and looking at Patton. "I'm going to get some rest. Goodnight, Patton." Logan walked away from the other as Patton nodded before he whispered softly away from Patton's earshot. "May the Four Deities watch over you." And with one final glance over to Patton, Logan nodded softly and made his way over to the sleeping maxius. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Patton watched the other go, before raking his finger through his hair and groaned semi-loudly as he stared into the forest, eye's getting lost in the trees, watching for any kind of movement. 

He remember the stories his mother had always told him about the Onyx archer, an entire family line of archers that protected the up-coming king or queen. To think what Logan told him was true, Patton couldn't believe it. Onyx were the family's crest, an half owl, half Phoenix,from what his mother told him. Patton wanted to know more of Logan's family, he wanted to know if Logan was really an Onyx archer, a family line that fought side to side with the prince's family. Looking up at the sky, Patton sighed and run his fingers through his hair once again, before letting his body fall onto the ground.

With thoughts swirling in his head, Patton went into fitful slumber that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, some of you might not be happy with the fact i made Logan a girl, but this is part of my story line, so please don't be too mad at me.   
> Second, If you can, i would like if you guys would give me some tips and helpful advice and criticism for my story. I feel like i'm not doing enough to make you guys happy with my story. I'm writing for you guys.


	5. The hunter in the fairy king's forest. (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan stumbles upon a hunter while entering the fairy king's forest, and tries to befriend the hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Xx_Chocogirl32_xX for the idea.  
> Though I wasn't thinking and deleted the chapter and the comment and I have terrible memory.  
> I already had character sheets and plans for roman, and Remus, so Virgil would be the only hunter.

**Recap:**

**Patton wanted to know more of Logan's family, he wanted to know if Logan was really an Onyx archer, a family line that fought side to side with the prince's family. Looking up at the sky, Patton sighed and run his fingers through his hair once again, before letting his body fall onto the ground.**

**With thoughts swirling in his head, Patton went into fitful slumber that night.**

* * *

Waking up with a grogginess beating through out his head, Logan looked around, and spotted Maxius, who has his nose pressed to the side of Logan's face, a calm look in his eyes. Logan smiled up at the horse and ran his fingers through his mane, before turning his head to spot the prince, who was still asleep, a fitful look crossing his face every so often. Standing, Logan placed a soft, caring hand on Maxius' head and ran his index finger behind the horses ear, as he was left staring at the prince, curiosity burning in his eyes. He wanted to know more about the prince, mainly how he could really change into a dragon. Turing his head away so he could stop staring at the other, he looked towards the huge opening of the ever growing trees, the trunks seeming to grow increasingly in size, the length of the trees looming over head. The dark forest, or otherwise known as the fairy king's forest was a ruthless place, home to the fae's and fairy's and other worldly creatures. Where the king lived and the protector of the tree of life lived.   
Logan had heard from mercenaries that traveled to his town about the stories of the fairy king, how ruthless he was and how equally ruthless the protector was. Apparently, the fairy king had claimed many lives while the intruders of his forest tried to remove the wings of his people. Some mercenaries had told the stories to children to warn them, while others told adults, telling the full gory tale, some having witness the horrible acts. Decapitation was once of the fairy king's favorite execution to ever use on intruders. Some he had spared with threats to slaughter the intruders entire family if he were to ever see them again. A mercenary that had lived to tell the tale of the tree of life had told Logan only of his journey, telling him of the protector, and how identical he and the king looked, but at the very same time, they were so much different. The protector was more merciful than the king. The mercenary had told him that the protector was happy with the mercenaries's company, and had asked the other to stay, but the mercenary was shoved away when the fairy king found the mercenary near the protector. Logan could recall the sadness in the mercenaries's eyes and voice as he talked about the other, clutching a pendant to his chest dearly. He was told that the mercenary had fell in love with the protector.   
He was slaughtered the next day by greed-driven murderers.   
Logan was given the pendant, being the only person the Mercenary ever talked to when he traveled to the town.   
Breathing in a sigh, Logan looked towards the prince, who was awake by now, and was staring at Logan with focused eyes, before adverting his gaze when the other made eye contact with him.   
"We should start to leave. Daylight only last us only a little before nightfall, being the weather change and time zones." Patton nodded and stood, eyes down cast to avoid the other. Logan was thrown off key by the look, something with the other was terribly wrong. Logan turned and made his way to Maxius, who was digging his front hooves into the dirt. Logan ran a hand through the horse's main, listening to maxius snort and whinnied, pushing his snout into the other's chest, making Logan laugh softly. He moved slightly and climbed atop of maxius, grabbing onto the reigns, looking back to see Patton adjusting the outfit that he was wearing, adjusting the cuffs of the shirt. Patton moved and walked over to Logan and Maxius. Logan let his eyes fall onto the prince, worry glistening within those silver pools.  
"Ready to leave?" Patton jolted slightly from the others voice, before nodding softly, running a hand over Maxius' main, who snorted and looked at Patton, deciding to trust the other and lean into the touch. Patton smiled softly and looked up at Logan, who was staring at Patton before quickly looking away and shifted atop of Maxius. "Let's go. We needn't waist anymore time. We need to hurry." Patton nodded and walked along side Maxius and Logan as they started forward into the forest. 

♡♡◇◇♡♡◇◇♡♡◇◇♡♡◇◇♡♡◇◇♡♡  
Sun was already beginning to fall beyond the tree tops and tree lines, leaving no choice for the two and horse to stop and rest. Patton helped Logan get down from Maxius and rubbed the horses snout before looking around at the place that stopped at. A few ways behind them laid a calm river. "I'll look for some more firewood, could you try lighting the fire- Logan?" When Patton turned around Logan was gone from the small spot. Patton panicked before spotting the other sitting at the river bank, his hand carding through the waters current.   
"What are you doing?" Logan shifted and looked at the other, keeping his hand in the water. He shifted and moved, removing his hand afterwards and looking at the other, he didnt say anything, just beckoned for the others hand. At first Patton didnt do anything instead, he opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Logan.   
"Just give me your hand. I'm not going to chop it off." Logan deadpanned, holding out his hand for the others hand. Patton gave a nervous smile and placed his hand into the others awaiting hands. Immediately, Logan pulled the other closer to himself and the water, moving the princes hand into the water. "Relax your hand, stop holding it into a ball, uncurl your fingers and let the water tread through them." Patton did exactly as the other told him to do, uncurling his fingers and letting the water tread through them.   
"Why am I doing this? Is it something important?" Logan just chuckled as he moved his hands away from the others hand and scooped some water, pouring it on the hand already in water. "Water cleansing. We're tought this by our healer(and wiccan). When you want to cleanse your body of any negative or evil, using water works the best." Logan then scooped up more water and splashed it on the others head, electing a noise of shock and surprise from the prince.   
"Was- was that part of it??" Logan laughed and shook his head. "Nope." Right as Patton looked up with a playful frown, water was already being thrown his way. "Hey!" Patton was going to peruse after the other but Logan had already jumped into the river with a laugh. Patton shifted and looked around for the other, finding glasses(something told him he needed to take off his). He moved along the river bank, screeching when something grabbed ahold of his foot, dragging him into the water. He sputter and gasped for.air as he reached the surface, hearing bouts of laughter and spotting Logan sitting on the bank, soaking wet and water dripping from his hair and pointed ears.  
"Enjoyed your swim?" Logan teased, watching as the other swam to the bank and climbed up, only to grab the others wrist and yank him back into the water. Logan swam back up onto the surface and frowned.   
"Well played." Logan swam to the banm along with Patton, and they both climbed onto the bank. "We should hurry and make a fire. Before we catch a cold."   
♡♡◇◇♡♡◇◇♡♡◇◇♡♡◇◇♡♡◇◇♡♡  
Nightfall soon arrived and the moon was slowly rising into the sky as the northern star was already in its place in the sky. Patton had walked towards their camp spot, the marks on his skin glowing gold with an dead rabbit in his hand. His eyes were red with tears, evident he was crying. "Are you Alright?" Patton's head snapped to look over at Logan as he walked over to the fire, stopping slightly to admire the others silver eyes, shining in the fire. "I'm fine. I just dont like killing animals." Logan hummed and stood, grabbing the rabbit from his hand.   
"The rabbit lived his life. All prey know they will fall to predators one day. And now his soul will go and join mother nature, and perhaps become a new animal or a insect Or a human or will stay a spirit. Life, death, nature and time works in different ways." Patton watched as Logan placed a hand on the rabbits chest and close his eyes, as if paying respects and thanking the creature before moving to the fire. "We both know death is inevitable." Patton looked away and sat down, staring at the ground.   
"I'm very acquainted with death." Patton spoke quietly. Both went quiet, listening to the nocturnal animals chatter throughout the night.   
"We'll be entering the Fairy kings forest. Directly through the forest is where the mountains and northern town is." Logan spoke out, looking up at the night sky. This was their second stop and the air was cold. By the time they made it through the fairy kings forest and to the mountains, snow would be falling.   
♡♡◇◇♡♡◇◇♡♡◇◇♡♡◇◇♡♡◇◇♡♡  
Patton had fallen asleep after eating, curled up and snoring softly, leaving logan the only one awake. Logan was staring at the sky, humming a soft tune as he did so. He shifted and glance at the sleeping prince, a unknowing smile crossing his lips slowly as he just stared at the prince. He's heard plenty of rumors about the prince, about how he was very appealing to the eye. And they weren't wrong. Logan blushed as he realized what he was think, turning away.   
_He's a prince, Logan. You'll never really have a chance. Stop thinking those thoughts, damnit_

Logan sighed and looked away, staring at the sky once again. It was about time he'd try to sleep. He begrudgingly fell into sleep, which was not all to easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm- so sorry I died. Alot has been happening and I haven't had time to write all that much. I've been adding onto story ideas for this story and I've been brainstorming the general idea of the story for a while so eh. But. Here's part one of the two parter. I'll hopeful have part two out soon. Just bare with me.


	6. The hunter in the fairy kings forest. (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Logan and Patton progress into the woods, they run into a hunter, and something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Misgendering(on accident, Remus doesn't mean to misgender Logan, all he could really tell was that Logan had the aura of a female, Logan also reminds Remus of someone he used to know.) Swearing.

**Recap:**

**Logan sighed and looked away, staring at the sky once again. It was about time he'd try to sleep. He begrudgingly fell into sleep, which was not all to easy.**

* * *

Logan woke to the sound of thudding feat and Maxius making a fuss. Logan sat up and rubbed his eyes, putting on his glasses and looking around, immediately spotting a hooded man trying to quiet the protective Maxius. The man carried an Bow, bland and only oak, with a dagger at his side, and Logan's immediate thoughts were that the man was a savage mercenary trying to steal whatever goods they had. Fueled by a fierce desire to protect their belonging(which half of was food and winter clothes), Logan leapt and tackled the man, pulling out his own dagger and holding it to the man neck, the impact of the fall causing his hood to fall down, revealing dark, black curls, mismatched purple and green eyes and a pail face. 

Logan noticed that this man looked _oddly_ familiar, with those strange eyes and those dark curls, a familiar grimace on his face as he struggled to escape the hold of the other. Leaning to get a better look at the man, Logan held a quizzical gaze towards the other, taking in the face and racking his mind for any clues. 

**_That's when it hit him._ **

_This was the mercenary Logan thought was dead._

_**NO. He was dead. He had to be dead. He saw his deceased body. His was given the pendant as he stared at his cold, mangled body.** _

"Virgil..?" It came out as a small whisper, barely heard, but the man heard it, and froze completely in the other's grasp, staring up at him with wide eyes. "I-I thought you were dead.." The other man looked at Logan as he remained still, blinking.

"I thought i was dead too. But the next moment i'm alive somehow." Virgil said with a strained voice as the other slowly moved away and held out a hand for him to grab so he could sit up. After Virgil was sitting up and looked okay, Logan sat a little way in front of him so he could ask the other some questions. 

"What were you doing?" Virgil looked up from the fire and frowned. "I saw the fire, and it was pretty cold, i wasn't thinking and went over but panicked when i saw you and the other guy over there. Then your horse started freaking out. Who's the man over there anyways." Virgil asked as he pointed over to Patton with a raised eyebrow, studying the man with a careful eye. Logan shifted and looked at Patton, frowning as the other curled up, trembling in his sleep. "Thats the prince. I'm helping him. I'm trying to take him to the north town." Virgil nodded as he stared at the prince with wide eyes, before screaming in alarm when his body was ruthlessly yanked into the air by a rather large vine. 

Logan quickly back-peddled as the ground was disturbed by vines, jumping up to his feet and grabbing his bow, staring ahead at Virgil, who was dangling by one leg in the air, before looking at the figure sitting on a large tree branch to the side, obviously controlling the vines. Attached to the mans back were seemed to be butterfly wings, or fairy wings, iridescent and quite beautiful. The man had pointed ears, bright hypnotic red eyes, and long green hair. He wore no shirt and only had on silk woven pants.(They looked like sweat pants of some sorts). He wore a sinister, sharp fanged grin as he stared at the others in front of him. 

"Fun. I have trespassers!" Logan yelped when a vine burst through the ground a few ways in front of him, moving back wards until he backed into Patton, who was starting to subtly glow, before literally bursting into a bright light of gold flames. The fairy stared at Patton in awe, his smile turning into a confused grimace before it morphed into a shocked grin when his vines were bitten into two by the huge jaws of a dragon. "Oh! OH! It's you!!" The fairy was completely distracted, dropping Virgil and letting his vines disappear into the ground as he lifted himself from the branch and looked at Patton, all the while giggling like a maniac. 

"I'm afraid I don't know you.." Patton spoke, watching the fairy study Patton. "Of course you don't know me! But i know you! You're very famous! Pretty weak in power though." Patton made a low sound in confusion, a low rumble in his chest as he cocked his head to the side. "Weak in power? What do you mean?" Patton asked as he glanced at the other two dazed on the floor from the vines. The fairy cackled among the question and lifted off the branch with ease, staring at the dragon, before glancing at the archer on the ground. "What i mean, is that you haven't really mastered your magic. You don't know half of anything about your magic. But i can help you." Patton wrinkled his scaly nose as he stared at the famous fairy king, taking in the request. 

"I don't think we have time for that. We have to make our way to the north village. It's just up past the north's mountain." Logan stated as he stood up, looking at the fairy who stared at Logan with un-phased red eyes. The other was a little un-nerved when he stared into the steely pools of gray of the archer. "Well, whatever you're running from, can wait. You're pretty unskilled your self, little lady." He hissed, pointing at Logan, before noticing that Logan didn't have much of a good reaction to that and turned away with a grimace. He took note of that and decide to never call the other a lady ever again. Or anything with female terms. "Anywho. My name is Remus, the fairy king. But i suppose you've already heard of me, correct?" All three of them nodded their heads as they stared at Remus, who noted the nods. Remus moved and flew off, beckoning for the other three to follow him deeper into the forest. 

_'The fairy king's forest.'_ Logan thought quietly as he followed the fairy. Patton had shifted back into his human form and Virgil was ahead of them both, obviously looking for someone, hope clearly glistening in his eyes. As they walked, Remus moved backed as the other two was told to walk forwards to the bramble. Remus eventually was next to Logan as he studied the other. "You know. You look oddly familiar, have i met you before?" Remus had asked, making Logan stop with a confused look. "I've never been here before, and i never met you before." Logan deadpanned, before walking off and leaving the fairy king to muddle over the information he was told. He definitely met the other, he had to, Logan looked so damn familiar. Remus just shook the slowly nagging feeling off as he flew ahead and moved the bramble out of the way to let the three quest into the forest.

They all walked past the now moved bramble and into the forest, both Logan and Patton stopped to gawk and stare at the creatures all seeming to live in harmony, all but Virgil, who ran ahead, running towards someone who just turned around, only to be met with an arm full of the hunter. The other, who was holding Virgil, looked almost like a spitting image of the fairy king, but without the mustache and lacked the fairy wings, and seemed a little more neater. Then it hit both Logan and Patton that the other was in fact the brother of the fairy king, and the protector of the forest, when his brother wasn't there. And Virgil seemed to be holding onto the other for dear life, as if he was to let go of the other, they would die or, _he_ would be the one to die. 

"Virgil? Wait Virgil is that you?" The other lifted up the the others head from his chin gently and stared at the other, eyes wide as he stared at Virgil, before wrapping him in a tight bear hug, hugging the other as close as he could, afraid the same way the other was, but the protector had a reason to hug the other like that, Virgil _DID_ die. Roman was afraid that the other would die, and he would loose him again. "Ew get a room you two, i don't want to see that hugging shit." He separated the two a bit with a vine, and turned away before beckoning Logan and Patton over to him and his brother(and Virgil). "You." Remus pointed to Patton before pointing to his brother. "Roman will teach you simple sparring, and how to be in tune with your magic. He has a better handle on bodily transforming. And you." He pointed to Logan, then himself. "You're with me. You know nothing about your self and I'll help you understand anything you need to know. Come on." He moved and flew ahead, and Logan stayed where he was, confused, before the other yelled for him to follow. "or I'll decapitate you." 

* * *

* * *

Logan followed Remus through the forest and to a huge tree. No one was around, and Logan should have been scared, afraid that Remus would kill him, but he felt safe. He felt as though the other wouldn't even _DARE_ touch him. Remus flew over to the tree, and sat on one of the branches, staring at Logan with careful eyes, before nodding and muttering to himself. Logan couldn't hear what ever the other was saying, only that it was most definitely about him. 

"Why did you bring me here? And why choose to work with me, i thought that you'd surely work with the prince, since you seem to match his powers in scale." Remus simply rolled his eyes and looked at the tree. "First. I chose you because, Roman wouldn't be able to help you whatsoever. He's better with magic that the prince uses. Transformation and fire manipulation. And for why i brought you _here_ of all places-" He gestured around them, the empty space and to the tree. "-is because i wanted to show you this place. Does it look familiar?" Remus asked, watching as Logan looks around and back at the other on the tree branch. "Let me word it this way. Do you remember this tree, or seen it somewhere, maybe in your dreams or in a picture?" Logan muddled over the question before looking at the tree. "Yes. A matter of fact, I have dreamed of this tree. Though you were never there in my dreams. A woman in blue and white was there. She always sat right there were the indent of the tree is." He pointed to a small dent in the tree, curved perfectly. Remus only nodded and stood up on the branch, before summoning a vine from within the ground. 

"Alright then. Let's see how good you are at sparring with arrows." 

* * *

* * *

Patton followed Roman and Virgil past creatures and through brambles, before ending up at a beautiful waterfall, the water glistening blue, and silver. Perhaps from the rocks, or the mirage of the sun shining on the blues of the water. There were a few creatures in the water, a few water faes, and simple water dwellers, along side fishes and turtles. Patton looked around the glistening water, staring at the water faes and sirens, before watching as Roman walked over to the edge of the water and sat down, Virgil following suit. Patton looked around with awe as he walked over to the guardian and the hunter, standing next to them.

"Why did you bring me here? Why not a clearing, where its safer?" Patton had asked, catching the guardians attention, as well the attention of the water dwellers and faes, who chattered in awe, staring at the surface prince with a type of child like wonder. Patton looked at the others and blinked, waving. Younger faes happily giggled and swam up to the edge of the water, where the land met, and studied the prince. One, a little blond headed siren climbed up on the land a bit, tail still in the water as she lifted Patton's hand and arm, staring at his fine stitched clothing and poking at his ribs, curious. Roman had playful ran off the siren, sending the blond siren girl squealing in laughter, diving away into the water. Patton felt...oddly at home here, as he watched as the same blond siren girl gush to the other siren children, before they disappeared into the water. Roman looked towards the prince and hummed.

"I brought you here because this water has healing properties. If any of us get hurt using our power, the water will heal us." Patton nodded softly as he looked among the water, before looking back. "So, we're dueling??" Asked the prince, which earned a nod. "Yes, in some way." He stood up, watching as Virgil was dragged into the water with an very happy siren, who was hugging the poor soaked hunter, causing the guardian to burst into howls of laughter. To which he received an angry glare from Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long ;^;. I've been so busy as of lately and life has been kicking my ass. But hey! I've finished part two so I hope you enjoy! I'll try and start posting regularly as much as I can so-   
> Nevertheless. Here's an update!   
> Again- sorry it took so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I have finished the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy what I have so far. I promise that this one will be slightly better than my other trash ;-;


End file.
